Blood or Water?
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot::Pfft. Really, he and Mother had rows before, big blow ups really, but it’s quite hilarious that their biggest argument yet was created by Sirius’s nuisance tapping on the table at dinner.::A Black Brothers fic::


**Title: Blood or Water?  
****Genre: Family/ General  
****Category: One-Shot/Marauders' Era/ The Black Brothers  
****Rated: PG  
****Character(s): Regulus Black, Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

I guess I'm at that point in life that I gave up on my brother's approval. I simply accepted that he's a lost case. The _white_ sheep of the Black family as some like to say. _Pfft._ Really, he and Mother had rows before, big blow ups really, but it's quite hilarious that their biggest argument yet was created by Sirius's nuisance tapping on the table at dinner. I suppose all those suppressed anger as to be released at some point.

"Dammit, you filth of a child," Mother's screeching voice echos from downstairs. "You bring shame to the Noble House of Black. Picking up _unnatural_ ideas about Mudbloods being _proper_ and associating with blood-traitors."

I bury my head under my pillow, my very Slytherin-oriented room slipping from my view. Sirius replies something, but his voice doesn't carry as strongly as Mother's. But I'm sure it's something along the line of how our family members are a group of sadistic bastards, willingly supporting a psychopath vent on exterminating innocent and decent people. _Wonder if I can join Dad in his study... It's more soundproof. Nah, he'd just give a huge lecture with reasons to support the Dark Lord's cause._

I hear a few more minutes of muffled screaming, not paying attention to the actual verbal exchange. Eventually, I decide to take out my Transfiguration homework. Next year is OWL year, might as well study. I flip through my textbook for a while. Does anyone else find the concept of transfiguring a _live creature_ into a stationary object. I mean, yeah, we turn it back _but still?_ Guess, I shouldn't be the one to talk. My family _beheads_ house-elves as tradition, and more amazingly, the family house-elves now consider it a _honour_.

I hear a slam across my room. Great now Sirius is going to mope around for the next few days. I get up and head across the hall to his room. His door's cracked open and I knock to indicate my presence as I enter. He doesn't turn to face me and I'm barely shocked to see him packing his trunks.

"Running away?" I ask with a small smirk. Really, I've seen this moment approaching for quite awhile. I'm sure the Potters will be thrilled to have him. Old coots.

He faces me and looks surprised with my question. "Go away, Regulus," he hisses at me with a pissed tone and narrowed eyes. Merlin, for a Gryffindor he makes pretty decent snake sounds.

"To the Potters? Or to Andromeda?" I ignore him and continue.

"You know what? I'm bloody sick of this damned family," he growls in a low tone. "_The Ancient and Noble House of Black_ can rot in hell for all I care!"

"You make it sound surprising," I tell him. Yes, our relationship fell apart drastically in the last few years. "Newsflash, brother, your opinion's old news." We both chosen our paths, and his involves deserting the family.

"What, you're going to run to Mother and tell her how the traitorous Sirius is once again disobeying the family?" he snarls at me. At this moment it's hard to believe once we were friends.

"No," I smile, with a touch of cynicism. "I'll cover for you. It'll give me the pleasure to enjoy the entertainment of Mother blowing up once she discovers your late night journey."

He snorts and finishes packing. "Don't believe me?" I raise an eyebrow. "Wait for my signal."

I head down to make sure the coast is clear -that is sending Kreacher to work in the attic, keeping the Portraits quiet, and leading Mother to Father's study where they'll be conversing for hours.

"All clear," I tell Sirius once I return to his room. "Now you don't have to sneak out the window. You can walk out the front door and take the Knight Bus."

He grunts, grabs his stuff and quietly heads downstairs, preparing to leave. At the front door, he stops and abruptly turns around. "Why are you helping me?" he asks.

"'Cause, now my eyes won't bleed from watching you mope in depression around the house," I answer with my hands in my pocket. I cock my head to the side with smirk, "Now leave before I change my mind and alert the entire house."

He gives me a jerky nod and walks out of the Number 12 Grimmauld Place to signal the Knight Bus to take him to the Potters --so I assume.

* * *

Mother is still ranting Father's ears out and I suppose will soon alert the rest of the family of Sirius's treachery. I stare at the burnt mark where his name used to be on the family tree, right next to mine. Strangely enough, it's a bit hard to believe that he walked out of the family for good last night, despite witnessing the entire event. That he stopped being my brother --though I suppose that happened ages ago.

_When school starts, wonder how he'll react if I say Kreacher now occupies his room? Hm... should I return his forgotten broomstick...?_ The glass of water in my hand suddenly breaks. Accidental magic. I examine my bloodied hand, also dripping in water. My eyes squint and for the first type, despite that old saying, blood seems thinner than water.


End file.
